


Lift the Veil of Hades

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Gift of the Gods [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Platina knew she had the gift. And she was grateful for it.





	

Platinum always known she had the gift of the sight. Ever since she was young, she always saw Pokemon who spoke human tongue wandering in strange places and people acting as if they were in a different world. She knew from the books that they are the servants of the legendaries, always busy with errands from their master or tracking down the mortal children of the gods, and are unseen by the veil made by the gods except to their rescuees and the gifted few.

 

She knew she was one of the gifted few. She never recalled any moment where she had any sign of being half-divine, or any servant of hers for that matter, after giving her strange looks. With the gratefulness of not having any strange powers, she delve more and more into the stories called myths, and every day, she imagined actually talking with a servant of the legendaries, discovering more about the world, hoping one day, she might meet one.

 

So it was to her delight when she discovered her “bodyguards” Diamond and Pearl were not her original bodyguards, but servants of the gods and the influencer of Gluttony and Diligence. It was very simple to figure it out though, since they were not subtle with not putting their gifted Pokemon in their Poké Balls, even with their constant insistences that their Pokemon, and talked as if they were trying to juggle two worlds late at night. And it was to their surprise too, that she brushed off the reveal and accepted them with open arms.

 

Yes, with the gift of sight, she knew she was very likely going to do a great deed, especially since Diamond and Pearl chose her as the hero to save Sinnoh. She knew how much stressful it would be, and if she was lucky, the only thing she would have to deal with. But with those doubts, she still persevered, as she trekked through the frigid winds of Snowpoint City, faced against the cult leader Cyrus, and enter the domain of Giratina, with enough breath to live and tell the story. 

 

Yes, it was chaotic, but she was thankful. The gods gave her this gift, this gift of seeing beyond what people can see, beyond the books she read, in the form of these two spirits, these two spirits that don’t need to be called a virtue or sin. Because what is life if you can’t have both?


End file.
